Neverland's Lost Children
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Sequel to "Tinberbell's Neverland"! Ethan tries his best to make the situation more comfortable for Percy. It's kind of cute of him, or so thinks Percy. Ethan/Percy slash! - Sequel "The Destroyer of Neverland" is up!


PJatO || Pethan || PJatO || Pethan || Neverland's Lost Children || Pethan || PJatO || Pethan || PJatO

Title: Neverland's Lost Children – Entering the Wendies

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians; post-series; takes place in my Neverland-verse

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians, likewise the Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. The story in itself though is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, D/s (hinted), slavery (sort of), AU

Main Pairing: Percy/Ethan

Side Pairing: Kronos/Rhea, Luke/Annabeth

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Ethan Nakamura, Thalia Grace, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Calypso, Kronos/Luke Castellan, Rhea/Annabeth Chase, Clymene, Phoebe

Summary: Following 'Finding Neverland'. The gods had lost the war and Percy went as a trophy into Ethan's possession. Now he has to deal with the aftermaths of a lost war, though Ethan does his best to make his spouse comfortable.

**Neverland's Lost Children**

_Entering the Wendies_

Aching all over was a feeling Percy knew all too well these days. He got used to the pain and the soreness. Popping his neck he got out of the big, black bed, making his way out of the castle. He was greeted by servants, demi-gods and satyrs alike. It pained him to see them like this, but it was beyond his powers to help them. They all had their roles to play in this now world.

"Perseus, my dear, you're awake?", asked a kind voice once he crossed the bridge.

He turned around and faced the stunningly beautiful woman in front of him. A small smile tugged at his lips. This was the only titan he got along with. She was in her mid-thirties, brown long hair flowing down her shoulders, kind dark eyes locking with his.

"Clymene, how are you?"

The titaness of renewing hugged him and led their way down the road, obviously having something to show him. He admired her work, after the war was lost to the gods, she had rebuild Olympus for the titans' liking. She was kind and calm and made him wonder if the gods had made a mistake imprisoning each and every titan all these years ago. Maybe then it wouldn't have come to the second war, if only the gods would have acted fairer and hadn't mistreated the innocent.

"I have a surprise for you! Since you always look so depressed and General Nakamura said that you had been especially moping the past few weeks, I thought there would be something to lighten your mood, come along, boy."

The former hero followed her down the hill to a glass castle, which he didn't know who it belonged to. He tried to stay away from the other titans, most of them were still angry at him for the things he did during the war and wanted their vengeance. It was only thanks to Ethan that they didn't get it yet. He blinked confused, until he laid eyes upon the girls that stood in front of the building. The Hunters of Artemis. But he had thought that they were dead, how was that possible?

"Percy!", called their leader.

Only a few seconds later he had both arms full of a black-headed girl and he could feel tears soaking his robe. The daughter of Zeus hugged the air out of him.

"Thalia, I thought you and your hunters had died...", mumbled the boy.

"They did not. On contrary to your believes not all of us enjoy slaughtering the innocent. They had served Artemis good and I offered them to keep their position as hunters. Hunters of Phoebe. They accepted, seeing as death wasn't a kinder option", explained the young woman next to Thalia.

She had bright, silvery-white-blonde hair and pale skin, a bow strapped to her back.

"This is Phoebe, titaness of the moon. Phoebe, dear, this is young Perseus, General Nakamura's spouse", introduced Clymene them.

"We were quite busy these past months, but after I've arrived back here with my hunters and Clymene told me about you, she suggested that it would be good to you to meet them."

"Percy, what does she mean by spouse?", whispered Thalia nervously.

"Let's just say that not everyone got out of it alive because they can handle a bow", murmured the son of Poseidon back.

"Oh, Percy!", sighed the blue-eyed girl sadly.

"No, it's alright", objected Percy solemnly. "Ethan is great."

"Are you... sure?", asked the daughter of Zeus sceptically.

"Yeah, really. I mean, he had saved me a few times since he took me in and he's... nice, really. He can be charming and cute and makes me little presents from time to time."

"Presents like the Hunters of Phoebe", commented a deep, rich voice from behind them.

"Ah, yeah, actually it was Ethan's idea. He asked me to talk to Phoebe", smirked Clymene.

Next to the titaness stood the general, proud in his black-silver uniform, tall grown and with a certain glint in his dark-green eye. Percy turned to him and slung his arms around the taller demi-god's neck, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!", purred the son of Poseidon.

"Alright, alright, you can thank me later when we're alone in our bed", grinned Ethan.

The half-Japanese squeezed his lover's ass before releasing the smaller boy.

"I'd love to stay longer with you, cutey, but Clarisse IMed me that Pallas is causing trouble again."

"Oh... Alright, greet her from me, will you?", smiled Percy and pecked his lover's lips.

"Yes, I will tell her that she ought to drag her lazy ass over for some tea soon", chuckled Ethan.

"That's the wording", grinned Percy and nodded vigorously.

The titan army's general turned to go, Phoebe and the other hunters had gone back inside, leaving Clymene and the two cousins alone.

"Clarisse?", voiced Thalia curiously.

"Yeah, you know, the daughter of Ares? The one that slaughtered the drakon?"

"Uhu. But what is going on here, exactly?", asked the daughter of Zeus.

"After the gods had lost and got imprisoned, the demi-gods got offered to join the titans. Ethan became promoted to be the general of the new formed demi-god army. Clarisse is a major, like her brothers Sherman and Mark. We've grown very close since then, because Ethan sometimes brings his higher ranked subordinates over for dinner or something. But I'm so glad to see you again!"

"If you say the demi-gods joined the titans... Did you do it, too?"

"No... Since I've been the child of the prophecy, the titans didn't offer me to join them..."

_They had failed. Luke couldn't fight Kronos and the titan lord took over. The campers were in cuffs on the floor and two of the traitorous half-bloods were leading Percy into the former throne room of the Olympians, their thrones occupied by the titans. Harshly pushed onto the floor, the unsuccessful hero looked up at Hera's and Zeus' thrones, facing Luke Castellan and Annabeth Chase. Green eyes clouded with sadness locked with the two golden pairs._

"_Annabeth...", whispered Percy broken._

"_No, not Annabeth. I'm Rhea, queen of the titans", snickered the blonde girl._

"_And you, you are dead", growled Kronos, lifting his scythe._

"_No!", called Ethan and stepped forward, stopping between his lord and the boy._

_Big, green eyes looked fearful up at the general, wondering what was happening. Percy came to the conclusion that he would die, right then and there, so why was Ethan interfering?_

"_Ethan Nakamura, what is it you have to say?", asked the titan lord dangerously._

_The half-Japanese bowed his head respectfully. He then turned around and helped the unsuccessful hero off the floor, pulling him close to his chest._

"_I wish to keep him", declared Ethan._

"_Well, love, he was very helpful in this war, I think he deserves a little treat", commented Rhea._

"_I suppose. Well, then, you may keep him", grunted Kronos, a bit displeased._

_His wife hung from his arm, having such a dreamy sparkle in her eyes. It wasn't possible to deny her anything when she looked at him like that. Even though killing the boy would have been such an intense pleasure. Ethan smirked successfully, tightening his grip around Percy's waist and leading him outside. Standing in between the ruins of mount Olympus, he couldn't control himself any longer. His hands slid a bit lower, coming to a rest on top of the smaller teen's ass._

"_Why did you help me?", asked Percy, blushing deeply at the squeeze his ass received._

"_You've saved my life in the labyrinth, I owed you that", murmured Ethan, his breath tickling the other demi-god's neck. "And I can imagine many, many things I'd rather do with you than watching you die. You're too pretty to die."_

"So you exchanged death for a life as Ethan's personal boy-toy?", snickered the daughter of Zeus with one raised eyebrow. "You don't look very... how to put it? ...unhappy about it."

"He treats me good and he did safe my ass a few times from the titans", shrugged Percy.

"You like him!", giggled the girl, poking her cousin.

"I—I... Yeah, I do!", mumbled the son of Poseidon with a vibrant blush.

"Not to interrupt your little girls-talk, but there is something else Ethan wanted me to show you", piped Clymene with a half-smirk.

"Really?", gaped the male half-blood.

"Well, I have to go anyway. Sorry, but I guess I won't be around very often. There are many monsters on the loose and Lady Phoebe and we are cleaning up", apologized Thalia.

"No problem, it's just nice knowing you're still alive", smiled Percy and nudged her.

Clymene grasped his hand and led him back to the glass castle. Confused the son of Poseidon knitted his eyebrows, not voicing his irritation. They went to a secluded area of the castle, the one where Ethan's and his bedroom was located. However, they passed it and headed to another bedroom, one where voices could be heard from. Two female voices, to be more precise.

"...And then he just left up with that flying horse, leaving me to explain to his human step-father why there were horse-shoes imprinted on his car!"

"No way!", laughed the other.

"Uhm...", was all Percy could say upon seeing the two girls seated comfortably on the bed.

The surprised red-head and caramel-haired girl turned to him.

"Rachel? C—Calypso?", asked the black-haired boy confused.

"Perce!", squealed the red-head and hugged him closely. "They made me the oracle and said that as the oracle I should stay on Olympus and Ethan offered me to stay here with you!"

"I... I'm so glad to see you, Rach", grinned Percy. "And you, Calypso?"

"Dad got me off that damn island", was her answer, before she too hugged him.

"It's nice seeing you again!", smiled the son of Poseidon.

The three spend hours just talking. Obviously the two girls had arrived around the time when Percy had met up with Thalia. It felt so good to have someone to talk to again! Ethan was most of the time quite busy as General of the Half-Blood Army and Clymene was nice alright, but having her as his only company wasn't enough, especially since she often left for long periods of time to do her own work. And Clarisse was busy being a soldier, so was any and every other half-blood he knew.

"Well, I should get going. I promised dad I would be back for dinner. Silly, thousands of years old and lived such a long time on my own and now I'm being treated like a child again", chuckled Calypso as it got late.

"Aw, and you totally enjoy it!", snickered Percy mockingly.

"Guilty as charged! Be good guys, I'm off!"

The brunette left and Rachel yawned widely. Percy smiled at her.

"Tired?", he asked good-amused.

"Oi, you get yourself turned into an oracle and we talk again", grunted Rachel.

"Alright, alright!", capitulated Percy with a laugh. "I'll let you rest, how about that? And tomorrow, we eat breakfast together! You need to see the sunrise from Mount Olympus, it's breathtaking!"

"I like that idea... And now get moving, I know you're antsy, because your darling will arrive home soon", chuckled Rachel with a glint in her eyes.

He turned around so she wouldn't see the vibrant blush covering his cheeks. Grumbling something along the lines of 'Good night' or 'Sleep well' he left the bedroom to head to his own.

A butt-naked Ethan was draped on the cushions, a sly smile on his lips.

"I thought I'd prepare everything for the night, since you're certainly very... grateful."

Though Percy did something the half-Japanese had not suspected. The green-eyed boy ran up to him and jumped onto the bed, embracing the taller half-blood tightly. Ethan blinked confused as he felt something wet on his shoulder.

"Percy... are you... crying...?", asked the half-Japanese nervously.

He wasn't good with emotions and he wasn't used to such a display of emotions by his lover.

"I... I...", Percy took a deep breath to calm his mind and finally get everything off his chest that had plagued him these past months. "When the gods had lost the war, all I wanted was to, because I had failed everyone, but you had saved me and at first I thought you did it just because, well, because you wanted my body. But... But... you rescued the other campers by offering them to join you, you even helped me whenever Hyperion tried anything and now you got Thalia and Rachel and Calypso here so I have company... Why do you keep doing such nice tings for me if I'm only a toy to you?"

Ethan sighed uncomfortably, he really didn't like talking about emotions. Especially not about his own. But the beautiful green-eyed boy on top of him looked at him with such vulnerable eyes...

"Listen, because I won't say that very often. When you've rescued my life back in the labyrinth, you left your impact on me. Never before had I experienced such kindness. You intrigued me and I couldn't possibly let you die. Coincidental, you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and I thought maybe this was it; raw lust for your body. But... watching how you grew sad and sadder at being alone all day made me feel bad, in a way I hadn't experienced before. I don't know where this need to make you happy his rooted, but I know that I enjoy your smiles and the way they lighten up your eyes and make them even greener."

The tears had died down and a soft smile graced his lips just before he placed a tender kiss on Ethan's lips, his fingers tangling in the wild dark hair of the half-Japanese.

"A very complicated way to say that you love me", chuckled the green-eyed boy in amusement.

Dark eyes widened in astonishment at the blunt words. This was not the way he would have framed it, though spoken by the beautiful Sea Prince, they sounded right.

"I think... I love you, too... And now let's get to that prize you wanted", murmured Percy and kissed his way down the older teen's chest.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
